Talk:MH3: Armor Skill List
Does anyone know if bombardier boosts crag shot damage like felyne bambardier? Whats Burning Scale? I haven't seen any description of it anywhere. 20:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) And now burning scale has the same effect as protection? Im assuming you light up or something, or do damage when they hit you idk Btw, I've noticed Trap Expert skill will also let you drop Large Bombs twice as fast... Someone else care to confirm? 17:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Theft is missing from the tables. The word "efficiency" is incorrectly used instead of "efficacy" in some places, such as Rec Level and Gluttony. Does speed gathering help you gather ballistas and cannon balls in jhen quest? Yeah it helps with gathering them faster.Acpilot 00:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Official Names Negate Poison Double Poison Negate Paralysis Double Paralysis Negate Sleep Double Sleep Halve Stun Negate Stun Double Stun Mud/Snow Sneak Taunt Health +20 Health +50 Health -10 Health -30 Recovery Spd +1 Recovery Spd +2 Recovery Spd -1 Recovery Spd -2 Razor Sharp Blunt Edge Sharpness +1 Mind's Eye Critical Eye +1 Critical Eye +2 Critical Eye +3 Critical Eye -1 Critical Eye -2 Critical Eye -3 Speed Sharpening Slow Sharpening Guard +1 Guard +2 Guard -1 Guard Boost Auto-Guard Reload Speed +1 Reload Speed +2 Reload Speed +3 Reload Speed -1 Reload Speed -2 Reload Speed -3 Recoil Down +1 Recoil Down +2 Recoil Down +3 Recoil Down -1 Recoil Down -2 Recoil Down -3 Normal S Boost Pierce S Boost Pellet S Boost Normal S All Up Pierce S Lv1 Up Pierce S All Up Pellet S Lv1 Up Pellet S All Up Crag S Lv1 Up Crag S All Up Status Atk Up Status Atk Down Element Atk Up Element Atk Down Bombardier Halve Hunger Negate Hunger Raise Hunger Double Hunger Gourmand Scavenger Attack Up (S) Attack Up (M) Attack Up (L) Attack Down (S) Attack Down (M) Attack Down (L) Defense Up (S) Defense Up (M) Defense Up (L) Defense Down (S) Defense Down (M) Defense Down (L) Divine Blessing Demonic Blessing Earplugs HG Earplugs Anti-Thef Wide-Range +1 Wide-Range +2 Pro Transporter Fire Res +10 Fire Res +15 Fire Res +20 Fire Res -10 Fire Res -15 Water Res +10 Water Res +15 Water Res +20 Water Res -10 Water Res -15 Thunder Res +10 Thunder Res +15 Thunder Res +20 Thunder Res -10 Thunder Res -15 Ice Res +10 Ice Res +15 Ice Res +20 Ice Res -10 Ice Res -15 Dragon Res +10 Dragon Res +15 Dragon Res +20 Dragon Res -10 Dragon Res -15 Heat Cancel (Lo) Heat Cancel (Hi) Heat Surge (Lo) Heat Surge (Hi) Cold Cancel (Lo) Cold Surge (Lo) Cold Surge (Hi) Windproof (Lo) Windproof (Hi) Farsight Nearsight Gathering +1 Gathering +2 Gathering -1 Speed Gatherer Spirit's Whim Divine Whim Spectre's Whim Devil's Whim Good Luck Great Luck Bad Luck Horrible Luck Fishing Expert Detect Autotracker Recovery Up Recovery Down Combination +15% Combination +25% Combination +45% Combination -5% Combination -10% Combination -15% Combination Pro Evasion +1 Evasion +2 Adrenaline +1 Adrenaline +2 Worrywart Item Use Up Item Use Down Marathon Runner Short Sprinter Load Up Steadiness +1 Steadiness +2 Speed Eating +1 Speed Eating +2 Slow Eater Carving Pro Carving Master Tremor-Proof BBQ Expert Evasion Up Critical Draw Trap Master Constitution +1 Constitution +2 Constitution -1 Constitution -2 Capture Expert Capture Guru Focus Distraction Oxygen Up Oxygen Down Current Res (Lo) Current Res (Hi) Olympic Swimmer Doggy Paddler Punishing Draw Blightproof Awaken Fortify Bonus Shot Dung Bomb Expert Flaming Aura Torso Up Please help out by inputting these correct skill names --Bobofango 01:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Official Skill Tree Names Torso Up Poison Paralysis Sleep Stun Mud/Snow Sense Health Rec Speed Sharpness Handicraft Fencing Expert Sharpener Guard Guard Up Auto-Guard Reload Spd Recoil NormalS Up PierceS Up PelletS Up Normal S+ Pierce S+ Pellet S+ Crag S+ Clust S+ Status Elemental Bomb Boost Hunger Gluttony Attack Defense Protection Hearing Anti-Theft Wide-Range Transportr Fire Res Water Res ThunderRes Ice Res Dragon Res Heat Res Cold Res Wind Res Map Gathering Spd Gather Whim Fate Rec Level Combo Rate Combo Plus Evasion Potential LastingPwr Stamina Loading Precision Eating Carving Tremor Res BBQ Evade Dist Crit Draw SpeedSetup Constitutn Tranquilzr Perception FastCharge Oxygen CurrentRes Swimming PunishDraw Blight Res FreeElemnt Survivor Rapid Fire Dungmaster Flame Aura Please help out by inputting these correct skill names --Bobofango 07:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Gobul+ should have Negate Stun, not Halve Stun but I can't edit the page. (Was able to edit the page showing each piece of armor's skills, but not this one or the one showing the materials to make the armor) :Done! -Edward130603 23:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Potential 2? I noticed something once while playing with this on. I had gotten the attack boost before the defence boost. Shortly afterward I took a small hit, maybe 5% and my defense increased as well. This makes me wonder, does the attack take effect at 45 or 50%, the defense is probably exactly the same as the previous, not changing, but maybe the attack takes effect first. I also changed the defense value, as this is through multiple tests a flat 45 armor boost. error in Earplugs Rathian low rank doesn't give Earplugs, it just gives Hearing skill up to +8 ~Good Abilities~ I need a good armor ability to go with Health+50,punishing draw and guard boost. ~Lord Genesis~ Gluttony skills -error- Both Gourmand and Scavenger are incorrect. Gourmand should say "Increases efficiency of items that raise maximum Stamina." while Scavenger should say "Increases efficiency of items that raise maximum Stamina and gives healing items a chance to increase your maximum stamina." I would edit it, but it's currently locked. ~Sanity.~ added dober twice i edited where it said dober gives drag res +15, so it now says dober (blade), and i added dober (gunner) where it says drag res +10 due to it only giving 11 points Needude72 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC)